What a Beautiful Mess
by Ciara Moondagger
Summary: H/G song fic to What a Beautiful Mess (as suggested by the title) by Diamond Rio... R&R! ;)


Surprise, surprise! Decided to post another chapter to this… its another songfic… with H/G fluffiness… well here it is… Merry Christmas!

****

What a Beautiful Mess

__

I'm going out of my mind these days  
Like I'm walking 'round in a haze  
I can't think straight, I can't concentrate  
And I need a shave

Harry dazedly walked through the Gryffindor Commonroom heading towards the portrait to go to breakfast. Ron and Hermione talked quietly behind him glancing at him every so often. Neither one could figure out what had made him so happy these last few days. They would see him smiling in the corridors, laughing in Transfiguration, and the most surprising, humming in Potions. His eyes shone brightly with glee, the brightest they had seen for a long while. It looked as though he was turning back from the man he had to become because of the Voldemort ordeal, into a boy. The change was great, yes. He was more fun to be around, not so silent and closed up, and he relaxed a lot more. But what, they wondered, could have changed him so greatly, so fast. They were going down the stairs when one of Harry's legs sunk into the step to about knee length and his books flew out of his hands as he tried to catch his balance. 

"Six and a half years here, Harry, and you still forget which steps sink? That's kind of sad, mate. I thought you would've had those remembered by now." Ron said, smirking at his friend's problem. 

"Shush, Ron, and get a hold of his other arm, won't you."

"Yes, shush Ron, won't you?" Harry mimicked Hermione. Both reddened for a fleeting moment then hauled Harry out of the step. 

"Why don't you shut it, Mr. I Can't Even Remember Which Step Wants To Devour My Leg!"

"Oh, that was clever Ron. Did you think of that all by yourself?" Taunted Harry, laughing as he slipped through the doors to the Great Hall. Ron came next, followed by Hermione. Ginny already sat at the Gryffindor table and had managed to keep three seats next to her empty. One across from her, one next to her, and one across from the empty seat next to her. Ron purposefully took the seat across from Ginny, in hopes that Hermione would sit next to him. That didn't work, because just to agitate Ron, Harry sat in the seat next to him. Ron scowled for a moment until Hermione winked at him from the other side of the table. 

"Ow!" Ginny squealed as a foot came in contact with her ankle. She glanced at Harry but he was off in dreamland, so she looked across from her, and of course Ron was fire engine red with embarrassment from trying to play footsie with Hermione. Ginny giggled at this, "Please, don't let my ankle get in the way. I'll see you later in the commonroom later. Bye." And at that she got up and waltzed away. 

__

I go to work and I look tired  
The boss man says son you're gonna get fired  
This ain't your style  
And behind my coffee cup   
I just smile

"Harry? Are you with us mate? HELLO?" Harry started at the sound of the voice of Ron so close to his ear and Hermione's persistent hand waving in his face. 

"Wh-what? Oh, yeah, I'm here. What's wrong?"

"Harry, Hermione and I are rather concerned in your change of temperament, and how should I say this, erm, wavering attention span? Snape is going to notice you daydreaming in Potions, and that's not a good thing. Plus, you're looking a bit tired lately. Not a bad tired due to lack of sleep from nightmares, but due to staying up late thinking about things that you like to think things about." Ron stated in a rather diplomatic voice. Harry lifted his goblet of pumpkin juice and smiled into the contents. He finished it off then set it back down. 

"Ron, the last part of your sentence made no sense, but… I have been thinking about a lot of good things that I enjoy thinking about, I think." Harry grinned and rose from his seat and sauntered through the doors while a confused Ron and an irked Hermione trotted to catch up with him. 

__

What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in  
Spending all my time with you  
There's nothing else I'd rather do  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in  
'Cause I can't get enough  
Can't stop the hunger for your love  
What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in

(A/N: Bold print is thought. Most of these thoughts, probably all, will be Harry's.)

****

Never thought that I'd been in this deep. I can't concentrate on much of anything. She's everywhere around me now. Every spare moment I have is devoted to being with her. I just want to spend all eternity with her. She means everything to me. She's such a beautiful person. And not just looks. I think I'm in love, but I can tell you that I am sure as hell addicted.

__

This morning put salt in my coffee  
I put my shoes on the wrong feet  
Losing my mind I swear   
You might be the death of me  
But I don't care

Ginny plopped down in the seat next to Harry, since Ron and Hermione occupied the spaces across from him.

"Hi!" Ginny said and the trio chorused back with variations of the greeting. Suddenly something about Harry caused Ron to stare. Hermione looked over and covered her mouth with her hand to try and stop her laughter from bubbling out. Ginny caught on to the Look-at-Harry game and tapped Harry on the shoulder with a huge grin on her face. Harry turned to look at her with a questioning look. 

"Yeah, Gin?"

"Harry, you do realize that you are pouring salad dressing into you're pumpkin juice, don't you?"

Harry's eyes traveled from Ginny down to his hand. Slowly he lowered the dressing onto the table and screwed the cap back on. His face became flushed and embarrassment became evident on his face.

"Oh."

At this simple word, the three people around him burst into loud sniggers. Harry pushed the ruined juice away from him and adminstered himself a new glass. Lunch proceeded quite normally until they were leaving. Ginny grabbed Harry's sleeve as they were walking through the doors to the Great Hall and whispered something in his ear as Hermione and Ron continued on. What she said made him turn a slight red coloration once again.

"You're robe is on backwards." She giggled, winked at Harry, and skipped off down the hall. 

_What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in  
Spending all my time with you  
There's nothing else I'd rather do  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in  
'Cause I can't get enough  
Can't stop the hunger for your love  
What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in _ ****

I can't stand it! Wait, yes I can. My mind is wandering more and more from the subjects at hand to Ginny. My reveries are becoming more apparent each day. Even Professor Sprout noticed me being spacey. I can't help it, but I can stand it. In fact, I think that I get an odd feeling of satisfaction from it. I've never felt this way before, and I like it. I just hope that it, and she, will stay with me for a very long while. 

__

Is it your eyes, is it your smile  
All I know is that you're driving me wild

SPLIT! CRASH! Harry's bag split at the bottom seam and all of his books fell to the floor. Hermione and Ron paused to help him, but Harry waved them forward. They kept going and Harry began to gather his books up. 

"That seam splitting charm works every time." Harry said aloud to himself. 

"Is that how you ditch your friends Mr. Potter? You make your bag break, just to get a few moments alone with me?" Ginny taunted as she eased herself from the shadows around the corner. 

"For you Ms. Weasley, I'd do much more."

"Oh, you flatter me." Harry walked over to her and picked her up, spinning her around once before setting her back on solid ground and giving her a light kiss on the nose. Ginny's eyes, sepia colored and dappled with bronze, looked up into his. 

"Harry, I wanted you to know that-"

"I love you Gin." Harry interrupted. Her eyes widened and then went back to normal size. She opened her mouth to say something, bit her lip, smiled, then said it anyway.

"I love you too, Harry." He gave her another quick kiss then parted with her by saying,

"That's great, Gin!"

**That went well. **He thought as he floated away from her on his cloud of joy. **Her eyes, and her smile for that matter, can send me into euphoria. They drive my senses and my mind wild. So does she. At her slightest touch I get shivers, and can't stop grinning. Love is such a fascinating and confusing thing. I'm just starting to get a hang on something I'll never fully grip. But, I have a long life ahead of me and let me say, it WILL involve Ginny. In the aspect of white gowns and heart felt vows!**

__ What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in  
Spending all my time with you  
There's nothing else I'd rather do  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in  
'Cause I can't get enough  
Can't stop the hunger for your love  
What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in 

AH! And we come to the end of my songfic. Diamond Rio who owns all rights to it what so ever provided the song, What a Beautiful Mess, to me, and I was just using it to set to set the mood and give me a basis for a story line. I don't expect a lot of people to know this song, because I don't know how many of you listen to country, but I like this song (along with Emerson Drive's: Fall Into Me) and I think it's a good one. I hope you liked this fic, and if you did tell me, and if you didn't tell me that, too. Just don't flip out on me and tell me that it sucked horribly and that you hated it with all your guts, because then you just wasted your time giving my story more reviews… thanks! Anyway, review, and say hello to the following invisible individuals:  
Mr. Anderson - One of my many invisible friends who helped me write this.

Charlie - Another invisible friend who helped me out. 

Sausgseseses - My brother's friendly friend that he doesn't know exists.

Mr. Sudsy Bubbles - My vocabulary muse. He stimulates me to use daring words to make my story sound better! ;). 

Lil' Blinky & Pixie - My plot/story muses. They pretty much formed this story using my brain and then prodded Sock Monster, one of my alternate personalities, to type it. So say hi to Sock Monster, too!

Many Happy Returns! Wait… that's what you say on birthdays, I think… umm… Many Happy Thank-you iseseses!

-Ciara Moondagger (& Sock Monster)


End file.
